The present invention relates to an improved information storage device, particularly but not exclusively for containing information for storage in a pocket, wallet or the like.
It is often beneficial to have information supplied on cards or folded sheets which can be carried in a handbag, wallet or pocket of the user such that the information is readily to hand, for example in the form of business cards, maps, timetables and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved information storage device for containing information for storage in a wallet, pocket or the like.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an information storage device comprising a first part on which information is provided and a second part comprising a holder for the first part, whereby the first part may be stored in the second part.
The first part may be a single sheet bearing information on one or both sides. Preferably, the first part is in the form of a folded sheet provided by a sheet having a plurality of tranverse and longitudinal fold lines whereby the sheet may be folded and unfolded between a compact and expanded state. The folded sheet is dimnensioned to fit within the second part in the compact state.
Alternatively, the first part may be in the form of an insert which is slidable into and out of the second part. Information may be displayed on the insert or, more preferably, a folded sheet is adhered to the insert having information displayed thereon.
The insert is preferably in the form of a generally rectangular section, being of the same, or slightly smaller, size as the second part of the device. Preferably, an edge of the insert is provided with a tab to assist in removal of the insert from said second part. The provision of an insert for attachment of the folded sheet allows the insert to be quickly and easily replaced with a different insert, such as one having a sheet displaying alternative information thereon.
Alternatively or additionally, the folded sheet may be detachable from the insert or second part. The sheet may be provided with means for allowing temporary engagement with a part of the insert or second part of the device. For example, the folded sheet containing the required information may be adhered to a front section of a folded piece of card. The rear of the folded card may then be inserted into a wallet which is adhered to an insert. The wallet preferably comprises two pieces of plastics material which are sealed around all sides except one to allow insertion of the rear section of the folded card. Preferably, the intended top or outer side of the wallet is provided with the opening for insertion of the folded card. Alternatively, the sheet may be adhered to a rectangular piece of material having a tab extending from one edge thereof. A part of the insert or cover may be provided with a slot therethrough and a die-cut pocket forming a tab. In this manner the tab of the material having the sheet attached thereto may be inserted through the slot and the leading edge of the material may be retained behind the tab formed by the die-cut pocket. Alternatively, the tab may be provided on the insert or cover for insertion in a slot provided through the material carrying the folded sheet. Similarly, the insert may be detachable from the cover by means of the same mechanism.
The second part of the information storage device is preferably in the form of a cover having a front section and a rear section to provide a sleeve or pocket for receiving said first part. Preferably, the cover is generally rectangular in plan view, being provided with a fold line through the centre thereof to define the front section and the rear section. The cover may be provided with means for securing the front section to the rear section, for example the rear section may be provided with a die-cut pocket for forming a tab whereby the leading edge of the front section may be retained. The sheet may be adhered to the inner side of the rear section, for example by an adhesive placed over a corner section of the sheet, preferably the top left hand corner section.
Ideally, the cover is provided with a retaining lip along at least one edge thereof for mating with a lip provided on an edge of the first part, preferably being provided on the insert. It is preferable to provide the lip on the leading edge of the front or rear section being folded inwardly to mate with a lip provided on the edge of the insert opposite the tab thereby providing an interlocking insert and cover. The lips serve to resist the insert from being pulled free of the cover. Alternatively, two retaining lips may be provided on opposite edges of the front or rear section of the cover. The lips may extend along the length of the sides of the section or, more preferably, extend along only a part thereof. Preferably, the lips are provided at the free end of the rear or front section. Alternatively, a strip may extend across from opposite sides of the front or rear section to act as a retaining lip.
The lip of the cover may be provided with an extension, for example in the form of a strip which, in the assembled state, extends inwardly towards the centre fold line of the cover. The fold line between the lip and rectangular section of the insert may be provided with a slot for passage of the strip. This allows the insert to be pulled outwardly from the cover to expose the folded sheet but prevents the insert from being completely separated from the cover. Alternatively, the strip could extend from the fold line of the cover, being provided with a tab at the free end thereof to retain the insert on the slot but allowing a degree of movement along the strip to enable exposure of the folded sheet.
In an alternative embodiment, a separate retaining strap may be provided for slidably mounting the first part with respect to said second part. For example, the strap may be comprised of three sections, a narrow section, a middle wider section and a flange. The flange retains the strap on the insert and the narrow section may be inserted through a slot provided in the cover, the end of the narrow section being bent over to prevent the strap becoming free of the components.
Ideally, a case is provided to receive said first and second parts of the information storage device, for example being made of a plastics material. Preferably, the second part remains in the case and the information is displayed by pulling the insert by means of the tab. Preferably, the interlocking lips and/or strip and slot of the cover and insert prevent the insert from being completely removed from the case. This allows the first part carrying the information to be easily placed back inside the second part and case for storage purposes.
The first and/or second part may also be provided with one or more flaps along a side thereof for attachment of an additional folded sheet.
It is to be appreciated that the folded sheet should be made of a lightweight paper which may be contained within the second part and/or case but which retains fold lines therein for repeated folding and unfolding thereof. The insert and cover may be made of a cardboard which, although rigid has a degree of flexibility or any other suitable material, such as polypropylene or polyvinylchloride.
The cover, insert and/or case may be supplied without the folded sheet, the insert or case being provided with a double-sided adhesive or other means for attachment of a folded sheet containing the required information. The insert may also be supplied with a folded sheet for replacement of an insert.